McFly Falling In Love
by AweSamantha
Summary: McFly are on the Tour Bus on the way to the next gig. Dougie has his head out of the window, and that leads to an Unlikely Meeting. Go knows what'll lead from that.
1. Unlikely Meeting

One gig, out of many, over and done with. Half way through the Keep Calm and Play Louder tour. McFly were on a roll. They had met up with some fans before leaving the venue, and then got back to relaxing in the tour bus. Everyone was resting as the bus drove along the route to the next gig, then on came the radio. "Danny!" Three of the boys moaned, wanting to just relax.

Danny Jones laughed. "Oh come on! Something for the Super Site!" He said, pulling his camera out. Tom Fletcher smirked, then pulled his phone from his pocket. "Deal." He said, looking at Danny. He got onto the camera app, and then went to video. "Hey guys!" He said with a smile to the camera, recording. Harry Judd instantly poked Tom's cheek, Tom responding by poking back.

It soon became a poke war, Dougie Poynter and Danny in laughing fits as they watched. Suddenly the radio was on full blast, Fletch the band manager had turned it up. Through the speakers one of their songs blasted. One For The Radio. Instantly, all four boys danced like idiots.

A black Ford was driving down the road, four people inside. The radio on, three girls buzzing with excitement. Caitlin Davey turned the stereo up a bit, sat next to her mum in the front. Her younger cousin, Samantha McEneny, in the back with her best friend, Ella Norwich.

"Dougie was hilarious!" Caitlin said, refering to the gig that they had just been at. McFly. Sam smiled, remebering his little speaches and him just messing about. "Harry was just... Him and Dougie should get married!" Ella said, with a slight smirk. "Well I'm glad you girls had fun." Caitlin's mum said.

"It was boiling in there though..." Sam said, opening her window. Just as she did, McFly - One For The Radio came on. Caitlin turned this up, and started to dance. Ella laughed, with Sam putting her head out of the window. She started singing along with Caitlin and Ella, then noticed as a bus came up along side the car. One guy with his head out of the window. She looked up to him, and froze for a second.

Dougie had gotten hot, so he opened a window on the bus and stuck his head out of it. He sang along, laughing slightly, then looked down to the car beside them. They had the same radio station on, both listening to McFly. Then he saw a girl with her head out of the window. "Hey!" He said. "You know this song?"

The girl nodded, laughing. "Yeah. One For The Radio!" She said, loud enough. She looked to her friend, who had asked, "Who are you talking to?" The girl smiled, "Dougie Poynter!" She then stuck her head back out of the window. "I can't believe this! I was just at your gig!" She said, with a huge smile.

Dougie laughed, feeling his arm being tugged on. "Stop it Harry! I'm talking to a nice girl!" Harry laughed, "Yeah right." He looked out of the window, smiled and waved. "Hello! I'm Harry Judd! You can call me Harry!" He said with a wink. The girl smirked, then waved.

"This isn't really the place to do this!" Dougie said, standing next to Harry still speaking to the girl. "Turn off at the next McDonalds!" Dougie instructed, then left the window. Harry smiled, waved to the girl then told the driver.

"Aunt Sally! Turn off when we get to the nearest McDonalds!" Sam said, coming back in. She closed her window then looked to Ella and Caitlin. "We are going to meet McFly!" She said, with a slight scream.


	2. The Girls Meet The Boys

When they got to the next service station, they followed the tour bus into the car park, then parked up. It was late, and the lights were on. The dark sky above.

Caitlin and Ella shot out of the car, Caitlin with a pen and notepad. Sam got out, as the boys walked out of the bus. "Hey." Danny said, walking over to Ella and Caitlin. Harry and Tom behind him. Harry laughed, "Your that girl that Doug was talking to out of the window!" He said, pointing to Sam who was just joining them.

Sam nodded slightly, "That's me." Caitlin laughed, then waved. "I'm Caitlin!" Tom smiled, "I'm Tom!" Just then Dougie walked out of the bus. "And I'm Dougie!" He said excitedly, then jogged over to them. Danny hugged Caitlin, Ella and then Sam. Then signed Caitlin's notepad without her having to ask. "You are?" He asked, looking at Ella, smiling. Ella beamed, "I'm Ella, it's awesome to meet you guys."

Tom smiled, "Not as awesome as it is to meet you three! So you are going home from the concert?" He liked this girl, she was tall (always a good thing) and looked really pretty. Ella nodded, "You were just brilliant on stage!" Tom beamed, then let a compliment slip out. "You look really nice, even if it is under the star lit sky." He said, then blushed a bit. "There's lighting too." Caitlin smirked, pointing it out.

Dougie walked over to Sam. "So your the mystery girl from the window." He said, looking at her. Sam nodded, "Yup. I'm Samantha. Sam, to friends." Dougie smiled, "I'm Captain Dougwash to friends." Tom rolled his eyes, hearing this. "No your not!" He said with a slight smirk.

Sam let out a small laugh, then nodded. "I shall call you that." She said, smirking. "And I hope I can call you Sam." Dougie said, smiling. Sam nodded, "I would like that."

Ella smiled, and took out her iPod. "Um... Tom. Could I have a picture with you?" She asked, this whole experiance odd but amazing. Tom nodded, then took her iPod. He put an arm around her, and extended the one holding the iPod. He smiled, and took the picture. "It's a good one." He said with a smile, handing it back to her.

Ella smiled, taking it back, and nodded. "It's a good one, especially because your in it!" She said, then looked to Dougie. "You haven't hugged anyone... Why?" She asked. Caitlin laughed, "Awkward Doug." Danny laughed, "I'm calling him that from now on!"

Harry nodded, then hugged Dougie from behind. Dougie struggled to get away from Harry, because he kept a good grip. The girls, Tom and Danny were laughing at the pair. "Pudd forever!" Caitlin said, and took a picture with her iPhone. Dougie groaned, then broke free from Harry's grasp.


	3. Pictures

"Group photo?" Harry asked, taking out his phone. Tom, Danny and Dougie took theirs out too. "You _want_ a picture with us?" Ella asked, surprised. "Not just one." Danny smirked, then nodded. Fletch smiled, and took Tom's phone from him. "I'll take the pics." He said, as the 7 of them gathered together. Tom stood behind Ella, putting an arm around her. Danny stood between Tom and Harry, with Caitlin infront of them. Leaving Sam and Dougie at the end.

Fletch took a photograph on each phone, or iPod, taking 7 pictures in total. But they were all different. Different poses or facial expressions. Danny cracking a few jokes. Or wind in one case.

All the devices were handed back to their owners, and they showed each other the photos. Dougie laughing at the one that was taken on Sam's phone, Tom smiling looking at Ella's iPod. Danny peering over Caitlin's shoulder to look at her photo. Harry laughing at the one on his phone. "I'm sending this one to Alice!" He said. Alice Southcott was one of Harry's best friends, out of the band.

While looking at Sam's phone, Dougie sneakily typed his number in, and sent a message to his phone. He deleted the sent history, and handed it back to her. "I think we might have to go now..." He said, with a sigh. Not really wanting to leave.

Then Fletch announced it, "We've gotta go guys. Sorry girls, it was sweet to meet you." He then smiled at the girls, as he took hold of two boys at a time. First he took hold of Harry and Danny, who acted like they were being strangled, taking them back to the tour bus.

Once those two were on, they got to the open window and waved to the three girls. Tom looked to Ella before he had to go, "Um... I'd like to keep in touch." Ella smiled, "I would like that too." Tom looked to Caitlin, and took her notepad. He took a page out, handed it back to her, then wrote down his number. He handed it to Ella, then walked off. "Bye." He called to her before getting on.

Dougie smiled, and began acting like a little girl. "I don't want to go with the big men." He said, infront of all three of the girls. Caitlin laughed, then sighed. "You have to though." Ella said, with a small smirk after.

Sam smirked, and then put her phone in her pocket. "We will miss you, Captain Dougwash." She said, laughing slightly. "Awkward Doug." The others said. Dougie smirked, then waved as he walked off to get in to bus.


	4. At Home Waits A Surprise

It had taken almost forever to get back home, driving back in the dark. Ella had been dropped off at her house, then Caitlin's mum dropping off Sam. Caitlin and her mum getting home at almost midnight. This had been a day never to forget.

Sam instantly ran up to her room, quietly as possible. Her brother and mum asleep, her dad just locking the door before falling asleep downstairs. Yet she didn't want to sleep. She had just met McFly, and she had been a fan ever since they had started. So had Ella and Caitlin.

So as she got to her room, she opened up her laptop and instantly went to twitter. Ella had already been online, and had set her profile picture to her an Tom. Sam smiled, biting her lip to stop her from laughing at a tweet Ella had sent.

It read: Awkward Dougie, Tom you're not getting fat, Danny is as stupid as he looks! And Harry loves Doug!

Sam knew that if she laughed, she would wake everyone up. And that would leave her grounded, for at least a week. She scrolled on then her smile grew, spotting a tweet from the McFly band account. It was a picture of them with the girls. It was one of the more normal ones that were taken.

This made her day, even more special than it had been before. Then noticed that all the boy's had posted the same photograph, but with tweets asking if the girls were on twitter. Ella picked up her phone, seeing this, and called Sam. Sam picked up, but had to whisper.

"Hey there, Ella!" She whispered, with a grin.

"Did you see the tweets! We should respond." Ella whispered excited, while both of them scrolled through replies.

"I can't believe this! Why would they do this for us, out of all the fans they've ever met?" Sam said, smirking as she saw people saying it was them. But their names were different, so they wouldn't fool the boys.

"I don't know! They must like us!" Ella whispered, then began her tweet that was to all the boys. She spoke it as she typed it. "Lads, it is I! The amazing Ella! haha" She giggled, then whispered, "Night Sam." She ended the call.

Sam rolled her eyes, and put her phone back under her pillow. Her and Ella were both 19, yet still living with their parents. It was good though, because they were earning money to get their own place. She looked to Ella's tweet, then her followers. They had gone up by nearly twenty, but the four latest were Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie. Then she noticed that Ella had given her a shoutout.

Without knowing, Sam fell asleep with her laptop still on, luckily it was charging. And dreamt of the past day.


	5. Lets Meet Up

Harry was smirking as he walked over to Tom's bed. Danny filming, as Harry jumped onto Tom. "WAKE UP!" They both yelled, Tom groaning as his eyes fluttered open. "Why?" He mumbled about three to four times before hitting Harry around the head gently. "GUYS!" Fletch yelled, "I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" The three boys laughed, and then walked over to the table on the tour bus. Danny ending the video.

Not long after their weatabix was in the bowls, Dougie joined them at the table. "Where's mine?" He asked in a diva voice. Harry smirked, then pointed to the box. "There is yours." Danny said, his mouth full. Dougie chuckled slightly, then made up his. He sat down with them, and listened.

"So, how's Emily?" Danny asked Dougie. "My sister?" Dougie asked, everyone cared about each other's families. But they didn't ask about sisters that much, just incase they touched a nerve. Danny nodded, wanting to know how well Emily was doing with her guitar. Dougie smiled, "She's doing great. Last time I checked, she was doing great with her acoustic guitar covers. And she's always there for the parents."

Tom looked to Danny. "How's Jessica?" Jessica Hewitt was Danny's girlfriend, had been for 2 years, and Danny was missing her. "She's in America with her brother, Nathan." Danny said with a sigh. "I can't keep in contact with her, when she's in a different time-zone..." He pointed out, sadly.

Tom's smile dropped, so did his spoon. He hugged Danny and sighed, "I know how that feels." Danny hugged his best mate back, happy that Tom was always there for him. "Jess will get in contact, she's back tomorrow." Harry said, looking at his phone. He was searching through Jessica's tweets.

Danny shook his head, "She flys back tomorrow. She's actually back in two days." He pulled out of the hug and sighed. "She can join you that day then, when she's back. You have a day off then as well!" Fletch said, having heard the conversation. "Wednesday. Today is Monday, so that'll make it a Wednesday!" Danny said, smiling.

The boys all clapped, and laughed. "Well done!" Tom said, patting Danny on the back. They all ate their breakfast, their minds each on something different. Danny's thinking about Jessica and the fun they would have when she was back. Harry thinking about his best mate Alice, and when they would meet up. Tom's on Ella and how he wanted to keep in contact with her, and Dougie's thinking about the girl he had met through the window.

"JESS!" Yelled a very happy McFly member. "DAN!" A extremely happy girl yelled as she ran into his arms. It was Wednesday, eventually. Danny and Jessica were finally re-united after a long time of being away from each other.

Just on the other side of the tour bus Alice and Harry were meeting up again. "Missed you big guy!" She said, laughing as they hugged. Harry was pleased to see his female best friend, first time since he had started the tour. "Today we will go out and just have fun!" He announced lifting her up and twirling her around.

"I'd like that. No wait... I'd love that!" Alice said, a huge grin on her face. A day with Harry was the one thing that was on her mind at the moment, and had been since she watched him start the tour. She had always liked him that little more than she let on. Little did she know, Harry liked her more than he let on.

Dougie stood awkwardly in the tour bus, Tom sat by the window watching Danny and Jessica be reunited. "We are loners now..." Tom stated. Dougie nodded, "They have their girls, even if Harry is just good friends with Alice. We have nobody." Tom sighed, and grabbed a beer can. "Maybe Ella will call me?" He wondered aloud. Dougie smiled, "She will. Hand me a can." Tom threw Dougie a can and Dougie caught it perfectly.

Dougie then remebered something. "I have Samantha's number!" He said, routing around for his phone. "Yeah right, she didn't give it to you!" Tom smirked, then looked to Dougie. "While 'looking at the picture' I typed in my number, sent a message to my phone then deleted it on hers." Tom intturpted, "Seriouisly?" Dougie nodded, looking through his messages. Then beamed, "I'll text her."

He looked at his phone and smiled, he was going to be mysterious. He pressed reply, then began to type. _Meet at the following address. Bring Ella. From ?_

"To the hotel!" Tom said, reading the message over Dougie's shoulder. He grabbed his hand, then ran out of the tour bus. "Who would like to join us, meeting a few fans again? Just the two." Tom asked, to both couples. Harry looked up from where he was on the ground, Alice next to him. "We were cloud watching!" He whined. "Of course! Who are they?" Alice asked, she loved seeing the boys with their fans.

"Samantha and Ella." Dougie said, while Danny walked over holding Jessica's hand. Danny and Harry's eyes lit up. "Of course we'll be coming!" Danny said, looking to Jessica. "We met them, on the way back from a gig on Sunday, Dougie met one of them while their heads were out of the windows of their transport." He explained to her, and Alice.

The girls smiled, "We are coming!" This was great news for the boys, two awesome girls down, now for Sam and Ella to turn up.


End file.
